So What Now?
by MattHardyzBabe
Summary: Sequel to 'What Dreams May Come' (I couldn't upload the 2nd chapter)Why was Billy so annoyed with Matt and Lita?


Chapter 2: So What Now

Chapter 2: So What Now?

Matt walked into Lita's bedroom to find her sat down nervously on the bed holding something. He stood by the door for a few seconds before deciding to go and sit next to her

"What's that?" He asked quietly

She jumped in surprise

"Oh, er… just a letter Lisa wrote me before she died. Look Matt we need to talk" She replied staring at the floor.

"That's kinda why I'm here" He grinned

She stood up and whirled around to face him, her eyes piercing yet strangely calm 

"For fuck sake Matt, this isn't a game anymore. Just tell me how you feel" She pleaded

"About what" He avoided her gaze by staring at the letter she was holding tightly in her pale hands

"About me, about whenever I see that bitch Trish Stratus or the Kat looking at you I wanna go and rip out their eyes". She caught her breath before looking at Matt with her big hazel eyes as she tucked a lose strand of her natural red hair behind her ear. Matt stood up and walked over to her. He placed his lips on hers.

He put one arm around her waist whilst the other was up in her hair, she raised her arms and placed her hands on his strong chest. This was the most amazing kiss she had ever received in her life. He deepened the kiss even more and she was lost. She felt tingles all over her body as he dipped her slightly. It was about 25 minutes before they broke apart and all they could do was smile at each other.

"Dammit he's been up there for about half hour now, what in the name of fuck is going on!" Billy said clearly annoyed staring at the ceiling.

"Shut up you're gonna wake up the girls! Why do you care so much anyway? Ever since you've known them you've known that they've had feelings for each other" Jeff replied knowing that he'd just got one up on Billy, something he'd been longing to do for about a year now.

"You wanna know why I'm so annoyed? Promise you won't tell anyone?" Billy said almost in a whisper

"Sure, just as long as it's not a stupid secret" Jeff laughed remembering the time Billy had told him and Matt that he secretly wanted a pet goldfish but Chyna wouldn't let him have one.

"I'm pissed off because… OK, before Lisa died she wrote a letter to Lita making her promise that she would tell Matt that she loved him. Lisa also made me promise that I would make sure that Matt would tell Lita that he loved her too."

Jeff looked at Billy unsure of what to say. Instead he gave him a warm smile and a 'I know what you mean' look.

Chyna stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around, Chyna noticed that Molly was shivering in her sleep. She got up and took off her coat placing it over Molly. Chyna smiled. She would do anything for Molly or even Lita for that matter. She felt warm inside. She placed her hands over her stomach, wondering how she was ever going to tell everyone. Dismissing the thought she went into the kitchen to join Billy and Jeff.

"What'cha doing" she said sleepily

"Just talking" Billy replied quickly

"I wonder how Matt and Lita are doing. They've been up there for best part of an hour now" Billy stated

"What do you think they're doing" Jeff grinned

"Oh shut up you pervert" Chyna said slapping Jeff hard on the head while trying to hold back fits of laughter. 

"It's just my Theory!" He laughed rubbing his head from Chyna's harsh blow.

Molly awoke from her sleep to hear the sound of Jeff's laughter echoing through the kitchen. She got up wearily when she heard something hit the floor, looking down she noticed it was Chyna's jacket *How sweet* she thought. Molly looked through the entrance to the kitchen to see Billy and Chyna sat next to each other laughing at Jeff while he was trying to do what looked like some weird sort of dance.

"Hey guys" 

"Hey hun, how you feeling?" Jeff asked sympathetically abandoning his weird dance to comfort his girlfriend.

"Better" she replied as Jeff gently kissed her forehead

"Where's Matt and Lita?" she suddenly asked

"Upstairs in her room, haven't seen em' all night, and don't you say what I think you're gonna say skittles" Chyna added just when Jeff was about to use his 'Theory' of where the hell Matt and Lita were.

"You wanna go back downstairs now?" Matt asked Lita as they broke apart from another passionate kiss
    
    "Not really" she pouted 

"Don't give me the puppy dog eyes" He playfully told her off

"Ok then, lets go back downstairs" As she pulled him in for yet another kiss. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him on top of her wanting him here, now, forever.

__

1 hour later

"Maybe she killed him" Jeff said looking up at the ceiling

"Don't be stupid rainbow" Molly giggled

"What on earth is happening up there, are they moving furniture or something?" Chyna laughed. Knowing what was really going on.

"Sounds like your 'Theory' was right rainbow" 

"I knew it!" Jeff said proudly

Well, that's the second chapter! Hope you liked it, I spent 45 minutes writing that so review or I'll hunt you down…

Chapter 3 coming soon so don't cry ALL night


End file.
